ROSWELL HIGH SCHOOL
by wizgrint
Summary: Liz, Max, Maria et les autres vu differemment...
1. L'affrontement

CHAPITRE 1: L'AFFRONTEMENT

- Liz!

Ce n'est pas croyable! Il doit y avoir 5 clients à peine en bas, mais il faut absolument que Liz fasse quelque chose!

Je fermais mon journal, le posais sur la petite table cassée de la terasse et me glissais par la fenetre de ma chambre.

Quand je me regarde dans ce miroir avec cet uniforme d'alien, je me trouve vraiment ridicule!

-LIZ!

-J'arrive ! Deux minutes!

A chaque fois que je descend cet escalier il faut que je trebuche!

-Ah ben enfin! C'est bondé, va t'occuper de la table 8, s'il te plait!

-Mmouais!

C'est alors que je poussais la porte, que je me rendis compte de qui était assis à la table dont je devais "m'occuper"!

Max evans et Tess Harding! Les deux têtes de feux du lycée...Il fallait que ça tombe sur moi!

- Bonjour, vous prendrez?

- Une soucoupe aux frites avec un coca!

Je lui souris aussi bien que je la deteste! Avec ses airs hautains et ses yeux indifferents...

-Hem...heu... un coca, merci..Liz!

Mon sourire hypocrite s'était dissimulé sous un air etonné; comment Max Evans connaissait mon nom!

Je baissais les yeux sur ma poitrine...Ah, oui! Ma plaque!

- D'accord!

Je ressortis mon sourire commercial et me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

- Salut Parker!

- Sean, j'ai pas le temps, une soucoupe aux frites s'il te plait!

- ça fait cinqs mois que je travaille comme cuisto, et même pas un baiser...

- Grouille !

Il n'en rate jamais une celui là, c'est pas croyable!

Je m'étais accoudée sur le bar avec un air maussade mais mes yeux contemplaient Max et Tess lors d'un de leurs stupides baisers...

- Bon, alors maintenant j'en ai marre, Michael me rend folle!

Je n'avais pas à me retourner, Maria était revenue de son rendez-vous avec Michael Guerrin, le bras droit de monsieur tête de feu,  
et comme d'habitude, ça avait été un veritable fiasco...

-DU SHAMPOING CONTRE LES PELLICULES! LE CADEAU PARFAIT N'EST CE PAS?

Alors qu'elle me brandissait le produit avec rage, Sean me fit signe, le plat était prêt, et c'est reparti! Pfff...

- Une soucoupe aux frites, et deux cocas, voilà. Six dollars, merci, bon appétit.

Alors que je posais l'addition pour ne pas avoir à revenir, une main brutale me prit le bras.

- SIX DOLLARS? J'espere que tu plaisante Parker!

Si tess ne me lachait pas tout de suite, je sentais que mes nerfs allaient lacher!

- Tess! chuchota Max en la regardant enervé.

- NON ! C'est beaucoup trop cher, je n'aime pas me faire arnaquer, surtout pas par une petite serveuse de pacotille!

C'en était trop, je dégageai mon bras...

- Oui tu as raison , Tess! On a qu'à supprimer le coca, qu'en dis tu?

Je saisis sa boisson,l'ouvris et deversa le contenu sur sa tête avec un de ces bons sourires hypocrites...

Tess ne bougeait pas, et ne faisait que hurler pendant que Max la bouche grande ouverte me regardait agir.

- Et voilà , cinqs dollars cinquante.

Max me tendit le billet avec un air amusé...

Quel plaisir ne fut pas le mien quand je voyais Tess pleurnicher dans mon dos.

- On s'en va, je dois me changer! Elle va voir!

- Mais...

Max n'eut pas le temps de parler, Tess l'aggrippa au col.

- Au revoir! A bientot!

J'avais enfin le sourire en debarassant leur plat encore chaud.

-Non mais t'es folle!

- Maria! Laisse moi tranquille, tu as vu ce qui s'est passé non?

- Oui, j'ai vu une fille folle amoureuse se servir d'un pretexte pour humilier sa rivale!

Je la hais quand elle a raison... Heu, non! Nier, nier!

- Quoi? Non mais t'es tombée sur la tête!

J'avais fini de nettoyer la table , mais Maria me suivait toujours...

- BON! Quoi, Maria!

- Je n'arreterai pas de te suivre tant que tu n'auras pas avoué!

- Et bien tu vas devoir t'installer ici!

Elle éclata de rire, alors que je me dirigeais vers la table des autres clients.

Quand Maria s'y met, ça devient stressant!

Il était vingt-deux heures trente, et je devais fermer, enfin!

- Bon, à demain ma cherie!

- Ciao, Maria!

Elle prit son sac à main et fila par derrière.

J'adore ce moment, ou je monte les marches, entre dans ma chambre et enlève ce costume grotesque.

aaa, enfin sur mon lit avec mon journal!

Je l'ouvre ou je l'avais laissé cet apres-midi:

... Je sais qu'il ne me voit pas, mais je prefere l'ignorer, et lui montrer ce que je vaux!

Cher journal!

Il est venu tout à l'heure avec sa greluche de petite blonde écervelée!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il avait été tres aimable avec moi!

D'habitude il ne me regarde pas et passe devant moi...

J'ai eu un petit incident avec la blonde, et je ne sais pas quel accueil je vais avoir demain en cours.

DRRIIIING!

Toujours quand je suis occupée!

Mon portable!

- Maria! Je n'avouerai pas, c'est clair! Je n'aime pas Max, il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, il est trop vantard !

- Ravi de l'apprendre!

- Heu, allo?

- Oui Liz, c'est Max!

OH MON DIEU!

- Oh, nom d'une...heu je veux dire, heu, oui, hem, heu ça va?

Je sentais mes joues s'enflammer!

- haha, j'ai déja été mieux, 'faut dire que je me suis reçu une belle phrase!

- Oh! Heu, Max ecoute, je croyais que c'était Maria, je suis desolée, mais je suis d'humeur massac...

- T'en fais pas, c'est deja oublié! Je ne suis pas vantard, je suis juste le copain de Tess, donc ça m'a rendu assez populaire, mais c'est tout.

- Desolée! Je... je... vraiment desolée, heu... tu voulais quelque chose!

- Oui, je voulais m'excuser, j'ai demandé à Maria ton numéro pour te parler...

Maria! Quand je vais l'attraper...

- Je pensais à rompre avec elle depuis quelques semaines, c'en est trop, elle me fatigue, je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure!

- Ce n'est pas ta faute!

Meme au telephone il est si mignon!

- Bon ... ben, ...heu, voilà! Je vais... te laisser dormir.

- C'est ça... Bonne nuit Max! Encore une fois désolée...

- Ne t'en fais pas! C'est oublié! Bonne nuit Liz.

- Bonne...nuit.

Il raccrocha, je remis mon portable dans mon sac et pris un coussin pour hurler dedans... 


	2. Presence

CHAPITRE 02 : PRESENCE.

- Non, Maria , moi ça ne fait pas rire! ça te plairait à toi que je donne ton numéro à Allan Pence?

Elle se retourna vers moi en me lançant un regard qui devait signifier: "Tu n'oserais pas!"...

Il faisait beau, et nous etions assises sur les bancs des tables d'exterieurs, j'avais forcé Maria à revoir nos devoirs avant l'examen de sciences...

- Tout compte fait, Liz , passe lui mon numéro, c'st souvent Michael qui repond, alors...

Je la regardais outrée alors qu'elle affichait un air diabolique...

- Maria tu exagere, il n'est pas si mechant que ça!

J'avais ouvert le livre mais elle trancha: " Mechant, ne serait pas le mot juste, il est juste...collant!".

- Haha, ah oui j'avais oublié, tu es si admirée Maria!

- Ne te moque pas, pourchasser une fille en lui demandant si elle pourrait enlever son haut, tu trouve ça charmant peut etre?

- Ahaha, bon d'accord, on arrete! Mais c'est la derniere fois que tu donne mon numéro à ...

- Ton futur amoureux?

Je la fusillais du regard, maintenant c'était elle qui eclatait de rire...

- Liz! Maria!

On salua Alex avant qu'il ne s'assoit et prenne la parole.

- Bon, les filles... vous savez que le concert est dans deux semaines!

Maria le regardait comme si c'était la premiere fois qu'elle le voyait...

J'étais obligée d'intervenir.

- Alex! Mais... De quel concert tu parle?

Il me regarda exactement comme Maria le faisait pour lui.

- Oh! J'ai encore oublié de vous en parler! Zut!

- Bon, c'est pas grave, on commence à être habitué, raconte nous!

Maria se pencha vers moi en me chuchotant: " Tu es sur qu'il n'est pas amnesique"?

- A 17 ans! ; lui repondis-je.

- ..et donc voilà, heu, dans deux semaines, c'est la fête de la musique, et mon groupe a été reçu pour monter sur scène!

Maria afficha un grand sourire et je lui adressais mes félicitations.

- Oui! Merci, mais heu...voilà, il me manque 150 dollars pour acheter un instrument et je ne les ai pas...

Maria ouvrit grand ses yeux et se jeta litteralement sur un livre et à faire semblant de s'y interesser.

Moi je regardais le ciel, c'est vrai qu'en ce moment, les nuages sont tres etranges...

- Ecoutez, heu je vous les rendrai hyper hyper vite, allez les filles, pour votre meilleur ami! Maria, on a examen de SCIENCES aujourd'hui...

Maria regarda la couverture , et referma le bouquin avec rage juste apres avoir lu: " Mathematiques".

J'acceptais...

-Bon, mais tu nous promets de nous les rendre vite,Alex...

- Ho, non...Liz! Pas si vite! Je veux bien y mettre 100 dollars!

Je la regardais étonnée, je n'avais plus que 50 dollars à mettre, quelle fille genereuse cette maria!

- Mais à une condition!

Heu... j'ai rien dit...

Alex prit sa tete entre les mains: "Quoi Maria?".

- Je veux chanter!

Maria afficha un grand sourire et croisa les bras .

- Heu...wow! Heu bon, Alex! Tiens ma part, je dois y aller, j'ai...rendez vous, bye!

Je laissais Maria et Alex à leurs negociations.

- OOOh Parker!

Oh, non... pas cette voix hideuse que je hais tant!

Je dus me retourner à contre coeur.

- Salut tess, Un coca peut être?

Max qui l'accompagnait, se forçait à ne pas éclater de rire.

- Voilà, Parker! J'ai pensé à quelque chose! Oui, j'y ai reflechi...

Miracle...

- Qu'est ce qui pourrait faire souffrir une des etudiantes les plus performantes du lycée, une des plus sage, et qui n'oserait jamais rien faire devant qui se soit?

- Tremper ta robe de coca?

Je me retournais.

Maria regardait Tess avec haine et derrière elle se tenait Alex, abattu avec des billets à la main ; Maria allait chanter au concert...

- Non, idiote! ça!

Je sentais soudainement une douleur au bras et d'un coup j'étais dans les bras d'un garçon qui faisait partie de l'équipe de basket et qui m'embrassait passionnement en me pelotant...

Je me debattais , et lui mis un enorme coup de poing, il se preparait à revenir à la charge.

Maria et Alex couraient vers moi...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Je reculais en larmes , alarmée...

Judd Stevens , le capitaine de l'equipe était inconscient contre le mur de briques d'en face... comment avait-il été projeté la bas? EN 2 SECONDES?

Alex prit le bras de Maria qui regardais derrière moi.

Max evans avait le bras tendu vers l'avant, la main grande ouverte, et son visage était rouge de colêre, oui... il était furieux.

Tout le monde le regardait et Tess lui baissa rapidement le bras.

Il se retourna vers elle et sous les voix choquées des éleves, il empoigna Tess contre le mur en lui disant quelque chose.

Il la lacha, la regardait degouté et s'en alla avant de me jeter un regard honteux.

Tess me sourit et me fit une sorte de réverance avant de filer avec ses admirateurs...

Il était 16 heures, les cours étaient terminés.

Nous sortions tous du lycée...

- Liz!

- Maria s'il te plait, ne m'enerve pas!

Elle m'avait rattrapée avec Alex, Isabel , Michael et Kyle.

- Comment ça? Liz , elle va le payer crois moi!

Maria était incontrôlable quand quelqun me cherchait.

- Liz! Max, Isabel et moi allons lui parler, elle a été stupide de faire ça, je te promets qu'elle ne recommencera plus.

Je me retournais furieuse , et fis 2 grands pas rapides vers Michael .

- Je sais me defendre seule! Je n'ai ni besoin de toi, ni d'Isabel et NI DE MAX! C'est clair!

Je fis demi tour et avança vers la rue...

Maria rassura Michael, et Isabel était furieuse contre Tess. Kyle me suivit.

Il faut dire que Isabel est la soeur de Max, Michael leur meilleur ami alors ils ont toujours été un gentil et mysterieux groupe de 3.

Mais l'année dernière, Tess Harding est arrivée au lycée et quelques semaines plus tard elle faisait partie du groupe affichée au bras de Max...

- Kyle, ça va , laisse moi, je vais bien!

- Liz, dois-je te rapeller qu'on est sortis ensemble? Je te connais! Tu ne vas pas lacher Tess!

- Bravo Kyle! En effet, crois moi, je ne la lacherais pas de sitôt.

Il s'était arrêté derrière moi.

- Ce qui t'enerve le plus, c'est le coup de Tess et son bouffon d'employé basketteur ou le fait qu'elle soit avec Max?

Je me mobilisais, je n'osais pas y croire, lui aussi croyait que j'aimais Max.

Je preferais ne pas me retourner, et avancer plus vite ...

10:00 PM

Cher journal.

... Je te le disais, Tess est un diable , une fille veritablement démoniaque.

Sur le coup, je n'y ai pas pensé, mais c'est la première fois que je donne un coup de poing.

J'ai toujours été contre la violence, mais avouer que ça ne m'a pas aidé, serait mentir!

- Liz!

Je fermais mon journal et regardais autour de moi avant de me fixer toute rouge (Mais pourquoi est ce que je rougis!) sur l'échelle de ma terasse.

Je me levais de ma chaise longue et me dirigeais vers le fond de ma terasse.

- Max? Mais qu'est ce que... tu fais ici?

- Il faut que je te parle.

- De quoi?

- Je peux?

- Heu... oui...

Il monta.

- Tu as... du te demander pourquoi est ce que Judd Stevens a été projeté contre le mur? comme tout le monde...

- Heu oui, c'est vrai.

Pourquoi il me demande ça?

- Je ne suis plus avec Tess...

( Je reçus une decharge eclectrique dans ma nuque)

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'apprecierai assez que son nom ne soit pas prononcé chez moi!

- Pardon, heu... je comprends, alors ecoute, depuis qu'on est petits, on se connait de vue.

- Oui...

La nuit était étoilée de partout, la lune pleine , et les lampadaires de la rue éclairait la terasse.

- Je dois te dire,je n'en peux plus...

Il s'approchait tandis que je reculais.

- Je ... je ressens quelque chose de tres fort pour toi, de l'amour... je ne sais pas mais je n'ai qu'une envie à chaque fois, te sentir pres de moi.

Mon coeur voulait sortir et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, mais je reculais, encore et encore...

Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin, et lui... me regardait avec une intensité incroyable...

Mes larmes s'échapperent de mes yeux et glissaient sur mes joues.

Ses yeux, à lui étaient brillants et il mit sa main dans mes cheveux...sur ma nuque.

Il approcha son visage et moi le mien.

Nos lèvres se rejoignirent en un tendre baiser qui sembla durer une heure...

Il me regarda et me dit:

- Juste un petit probleme, Liz.

- Quoi? Moi je me sens bien Max, je dois te l'avouer...

- Meme si je te disais que je suis d'une autre planete?

Il baissa la tête et me regarda avec tristesse.

Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il venait de me dire!

- Max, mais qu'est ce que tu raconte! Max?

L'ambiance sembla floue tout d'un coup...

- LIZ! TU TE REVEILLE!

Maria me secouait.

- Ah ben enfin! Tu t'es endormie! Alors il faut qu'on parle de notre revanche Liz!

Oui j'étais montée pour ecrire dans mon journal ma journée d'aujourd'hui! Ce n'était qu'un rêve... 


End file.
